Black & White
by DarkMelody11
Summary: When a Winter Sports Competition is held over the next few months, Elsa, a world-wide figure ice skater, is condemned to compete with her entire soul and body. Jack Frost; a new national hockey player, is her mysterious and newfound opponent. And when he suddenly transfers into her college, they both find it hard to see each other as just obstacles in the way[Rated T for cursing]
1. Prologue

**| Prologue |**

* * *

【 Jack 】

"Today, I would like to announce one of the greatest sports competitions ever held."

Jack turned up the volume on his radio, taking the time to actually listen in. The News Network was on TV. but Jack wasn't home at the time. Instead, he was at his second home. AKA, the ice rink. He had been there since 5 am, and now it was barely noon. Thanks to Facebook, he knew exactly what time to turn on the radio to listen in.

"As you all know, we previously announced that we would host a surprise for all viewers." The radio paused for a moment, the static becoming louder for a moment. "The Winter Sports Competition is going to bring all winter related athletes together. All worthy athletes across the globe will be welcomed to compete. Our main sponsor would like to say a few words-" The announcement cut off, as Jack switched the radio off.

He leaned back in his bench, as a snarky grin took over his face. 'Oh, this was going to be fun.' He didn't develop a single doubtful thought in his abilities. He was Jack Frost. He hadn't lost a single hockey game in two years. He refused to lose this game.

The sound of the double doors echoed throughout the rink, as Hiccup walked in. He had his duffel bag slung over one shoulder, and his pair of ice skates in the other. He made his way over to Jack, eyeing his friends confident grin.

"Let me guess, saw another pretty lady?" Hiccup asked him, as he sat down next to him on the bench. The skinny boy was only messing around, considering Jack had some kind of confident grin, 90% of the time.

"Didn't you hear the news?" Jack replies in return, continuing to smile. "They're hosting a Winter Sports Competition. And I'll be damned if you and me aren't in."

Hiccup proceeded to take off his shoes and put his skates on. He didn't give the surprised or happy response that his friend was hoping for. "Jack, we both know I'm not nearly as popular as you. You're the fucking rising star of the NHL. Never lost a game since 2014. Has breathtaking moves on the ice, but even more breathtaking hair. You really want me as a henchman in this tournament?"

"Please," Jack said, as he ruffled the scrawny boys hair. "Don't be too down. You're hair could almost be just as breathtaking, with a few touch ups." He paused for emphasis. "And I prefer the term sidekick, not henchman." He put on a serious face, giving Hiccup a knowing look.

Hiccup sighed. "You really want me in this thing?" He asked again.

"I would do ten times better with my go-to wingman there." The term 'Wingman' had two meanings. He was his right Wingman on the ice, and off the ice. Hiccup usually made all the passes to Jack, and vice versa. The smaller boy was a huge part of the team.

"Fine-" Hiccup gave in. "But, I'm not gonna make a fool of myself. I'm staying under the radar with the rest of the under dogs."

"Fine with me," Jack said, not bothering to convince Hiccup otherwise.

"What about Flynn?" Hiccup asked. Flynn was the all famous Defenseman on their team. Jack was the Center on his team, (Basically the point guard) and he was nearly unstoppable in that position. But Flynn was his Defenseman, and he was the one who always made sure Jack was wide open. Without him, Jack would've never made it as far as he had.

"I'll call him later. You really think he would pass up a chance like this?"

"That means all three of us are gonna be on the ice, outside of the team," Hiccup commented.

"Doesn't matter if the team isn't in it or not. I'm gonna win this."

"You're full of yourself," Hiccup countered.

"True," Jack replied, unaffected by the comment. He played it off with his usual arrogant grin. "But not with absolutely no reason to be. They call me the Winter Spirit, Hicc. I am the embodiment of Winter. It doesn't get any better than that."

【 Elsa 】

Elsa was in the middle of a dance, as she liked to call it. It wasn't technically dancing, but it was the closest she got to dancing. Her body moved gracefully across the ice, flawless and punctual. As she made a sharp turn to the right, she nearly lost her footing. But, as usual, she caught herself and continued her dance.

Her movements were familiar. Although, she hadn't skated like this in months. She was too busy practicing for tournaments and competitions to have a free-for-all. But, oh, how it felt so nice to just loosen up for once. She wasn't practicing a specific routine, or even skating to a lovely song. She was only letting her body move on its own accord, with grace and dominance. When she moved like this, she owned the ice, as any Ice Queen should.

As the 'dance' came to an end, her sister clapped hysterically from the benches. It wasn't every day that her younger sister came to watch her practice, but the girl seemed to be in a happier mood than usual. And that was insanely happy.

Anna had her earbuds in, listening to her usual radio station. As Elsa made her way over to her, she pulled an earbud out. She grinned at the elder sister, before speaking.

"Did you hear the news? They just made the announcement, so I can't imagine how you could've. I think you're going to be so surprised-" Anna spoke. Although she didn't need to go on like that, it was no secret that the girl was a babbler.

"Anna." Elsa said, raising her eyebrows at her sister. "Are you going to tell me, or no?"

"Oh!" Anna smiled even bigger, as if that was possible. "They're holding a world-wide Winter Sports Competition! They just announced it, and I'm reading the article right now. It's says..."

Elsa waited a moment, giving Anna a portion of time to read over the article. "'The W.S.C. Is going to bring professional winter related athletes together, from all over the world. We'll see old and fresh faces, all to be judged on several important points, based on their history, performance, popularity and interviews. Not only will we set up amazing competitors for an intense duel, we will also open up polls to let the viewers and fans voice their opinions. Said opinions and votes, will have an impact on each competitors score. We are excited to announce that the viewers are having a chance at judging our athletes, this year.'"

The article went on, but Anna decided to stop there. The young woman was excited for the newfound competition, more than Elsa herself. The older sister simply raised her eyebrows, and gazed off for a moment.

Anna continued to babble on, about unnecessary topics, but Elsa was no longer listening. Her own thoughts echoed through her mind, as she felt her heart begin to tighten. She stared at the ice for a moment, her eyebrows knit together in an almost confused way.

"Father always used to brag about-" Anna finally cut herself off, as she noticed Elsa's state. "Elsa? Aren't you excited?"

Elsa bit the inside of her cheek, in order to snap herself out of that state. She needed to appear strong to her sister. She quickly composed herself, holding her head higher and smiling at Anna. It was a small smile, but it was all that was necessary. A large, or bubbly smile was never expected of Elsa. It was rather out of the ordinary.

"Of course, Anna. I can't wait to show off on the ice," Elsa said, putting excitement into her words. She began to skate backwards, away from Anna. "I'm gonna win this, okay? For Papa." She then turned around and went back to her practice, before Anna could say anything.

Anna blinked at her sister, not exactly fooled by her act. She knew the girl her entire life, and she wasn't stupid enough to not notice whenever the woman was upset. But she didn't say anything. Because Elsa obviously didn't want her little sister to, right?

Anna sighed quietly, and put her earbud back in. Elsa doesn't need a meddler in her life. She always has everything perfectly under control, right? They call her the Ice Queen, for God sakes. She's the ruler of all things winter. It doesn't get any better than that.


	2. Chapter 1

**| Chapter 1 |**

* * *

 _[ Two Months Later ]_

 **【 Elsa 】**

Elsa stared at the score board in anticipation. Said score board, usually noted the grades and scores of all fellow students in her class, at the end of every class. The process was made on purpose, in order to make the students feel motivated to compete with the other students. It was a particular process that would not be allowed to be used on high school students. But this wasn't highschool. College was on an entire new level. The rules were different, and the game was twice as stressful. At least that was Elsa's opinion. By her thoughts, she was now an adult, therefore having more pressure to excel. In high school, making mistakes was almost expected of her.

Knowing where her name usually was, Elsa's eyes were immediately drawn to the top of the board. She was satisfied with what she saw, her name with her nearly perfect score besides it. Nearly perfect. She was satisfied, but she wondered if her Papa would be as well. He knew her professors personally, and would always call every month or so, to see how her grades were doing. If he ever noticed a small dip in them, he would call her and check in. She knew he was only trying to care the best way he could, but she wondered if he realized how stressed out that made her. Especially in a time like this.

"Aye, you alright, Els?" A girl with a hurricane of red curls, and a thick accent said to Elsa.

The blond finally noticed Merida standing beside her, supposedly slinging an arm around Elsa's shoulders. The blond blinked at her, only just now wondering if she was staring at the board for too long. "Was I gazing off, again?"

Merida gave a sarcastic snort. "More like living in another dimension," She said dramatically. She then paused, serious for a moment. "You've been doing it a lot lately. Are ye still stressed over the whole winter olympics thing?"

'Winter Sports Competitions,' Elsa corrected in her mind. Although 'olympics' wasn't far off.

"I can't help but be stressed, Mer." The blond girl countered. "I am going to be competing in front of the entire world."

Merida heard her words, and opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a particular singsong voice.

"Not to mention," A third friend with green eyes and golden blond hair said to the two. "Competing with the all famous Jack Frost."

The redhead unslung her arm from around Elsa, and they both turned to meet Punzie. A third party in their small group of friends. "Yer not helping, Blondie," She said to her in an annoyed tone. Although, it was hard to tell with her rich accent.

"It's alright," Repunzel said in return. "You have every right to be worried. There's no shame in acting a little human," She continued, as she switched her attention to Elsa.

The pale blond looked down at the slightly shorter girl. She really loved how Punzie was. She was usually casually encouraging her to open up a bit, or act a little more human. But, nevertheless, she never really minded when Elsa failed to comply.

"I'm not stressed over him, in particular. The entire competition is a little intense." That was a small lie. The girl had competed in so many competitions, that the stress of them became like background noise. Every performer, of any kind, can eventually become so used to the fans and audiences, that it's all just water under the bridge. But she'd never had an opponent just come out of the blue like this. Jack Overland Frost, also known as the Winter Spirit, has only been in the NHL for two years. He's a newbie, a baby. And yet, everyone has become so enchanted by him. Everything about him. His skills, his undying record, his history, his team, his hair. His fans are counted by the millions. Bets have already been placed on him. For once, the majority of the viewers and sponsors aren't betting on Elsa Winters.

There's already so much talk about how Elsa's finally met her match.

Stressed didn't even qualify as a word to describe how she felt.

"Right. And it's our jobs, as friends, to make sure she doesn't have an anxiety attack," Merida continued to argue. "Now, come on. Let's get back to our dorms for lunch, before it's too late."

Elsa checked her phone for the time, only just now realizing that they had wasted a full ten minutes. (Half of which Elsa spent in another dimension) "There's not enough time to go all the way back and eat lunch," She said, before they could start walking.

"Snack Splurge it is!" Punzie said, in a very obviously excited tone. A 'Snack Splurge' was when, instead of getting a meal, they splurged on snacks. It was a very childish thing, that Elsa would refuse to join in on, with anyone else. But Punzie and Merida were her two best friends. They could bother be extremely childish, (Especially Punzie) and Elsa constantly finds herself making exceptions for the two. Since meeting them, she has already changed remarkably.

"Diabetes it is," Elsa joked, happy to keep the topic away from herself.

"Aye, let's go," Merida said.

They then made their way towards the snack bar. The college campus was particularly large, holding dorms and plenty of fast food places. But both the dorms and the eating out buildings were too far away. Besides, the snack bar wasn't really like a regular crappy snack bar. The snacks consisted of snacks that were but richer and more expensive than the kinds you would usually get at a CVS or Walgreens.

Once they made it there, the girls didn't hesitate to splurge on snacks. Punzie was the one who bought a heavy amount of candy. Elsa bought the drinks, and Merida got an unnecessary amount of snacks. This was their usual Snack Splurge routine. A routine that they were all very used to.

Once finished, they stashed all the food inside of Meridas overly large messengers bag and made their way back to their next class. In a normal classroom, they wouldn't be allowed to sit in the classroom and eat snacks before class has begun. But Professor Bunnymund wasn't like the rest of the professors. He was much more trusting and relaxing. And because he trusted Elsa as the top student in his class, he would never hesitate to let them take refuge in his classroom. And today was no different. He unhesitantly allowed them in.

The three females thanked the professor, and sat down in their three usual desks, stationed at the front row. They split the drinks and snacks evenly among them and had at 'em.

Punzte was the first to speak. "I can't believe we haven't done this since last year," She said, through a mouthful of food.

The three girls were all Juniors. They were at their second to last year, before graduation. Elsa and Punzie were the ones that had known each other ever since they were children. Both of their fathers were one of the richest businessmen in the country, both owning large companies. At age six, they began to put the girls together for playdates. The endgame didn't end well, as the girl never got along. Punzie thought Elsa to be a rich brat, and Elsa thought Punzie to be a nuisance. But, thirteen years later they had coincidentally met again in college. Once they realized that their childhood views of each other were off, they became good friends.

Merida, on the other hand, had nudged her way into Elsa's life. There wasn't much to see there, as the girls had become friends over the fact that they were both never in a particular social group. Neither were the kind of people to follow the crowd, or be seen at any social event. They weren't a shy or nerd type of outcast. This was college, and the campus had moved past those kinds of stereotypes. But the girls never really fit into a particular group. So, they unknowingly had joined together. It was an almost natural instinct for them to become attached to each other. They would spontaneously sit together whenever they were forced to attend a social event, but neither of them expected the other to talk. Half the time, they sat in silence, and the other half, they would make awkward small talk. It wasn't until Punzie appeared, when they became real friends.

Yes, they were certainly a diverse group. And a very small one at that. But they'd been together for two and a half years, and by now, the rest of the campus had known that they were a package deal. The only one out of the three that had a large amount of other friends was Punzie. She was the Social Queen, as the other students would sometimes call her. She could fit in almost anywhere. She barely even knew what the word 'awkward' meant.

"Times have changed," Elsa murmured, in response to Repunzels earlier remark.

"Aye," Merida agreed, as she promptly began to stuff her face. "I don't think things were as intense back then. It's only two months into the new semester, and the professors are already dumping us with busy work."

"True," Punzie said, as she carelessly began to play with her food. A habit she inhibited. "Once you hit 21, they immediately assume that you're ready to take on the whole damn world."

"I'm only 20," Elsa reminded her friend. The platinum blond had graduated high school a year early. Therefore making her a year younger than most of her peers.

"And yet, you're the most responsible one on the entire campus," Punzie exaggerated, and then added, "Including the seniors."

"Aye!" Merida exclaimed. She then proceeded to poke Elsa with a straw. "Tell us, what's your secret?" She asked her friend, squinting her eyes at her. This was the kind of teasing that Elsa was used to receiving. People relentlessly asking her how she did what she did. She never had a clear answer for them.

Elsa gave Merida an amused smile. "There is no secret. Maybe I just-"

The palest of the three was cut off, as a particular brunette boy walked into the room. His entrance didn't surprise Elsa, but she found herself stopping her words anyway.

"Flynn!" Repunzel exclaimed, her excitement obvious. The blond had always had a crush on the male. And he the same for her. Although, they were't an official 'thing' yet, it was pretty obvious to the entire campus.

"Hey, Blondie," He said, as he made his way over to the said woman. He began to take in the many snacks and treats the girls had their hands on. "A snack splurge? I've only heard legends of these.. It must be fate that brought me here."

"Mhm," Punzie answered, and held up a Arizona Tea, silently offering him the beverage, as no words word needed.

He gave the girl a sideways smile, gladly accepting the drink. Surprisingly enough, he actually appreciated what the girl gave to him.

"Aye," Merida greeted the male with slight annoyance. "Class starts soon, shouldn't you get going?"

Flynn raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "You could at least try to get rid of me in a more discreet way."

While Merida did't hate the male, it was obvious that the two didn't quite mix well. Merida found his immature behavior to be a nuisance. And he found her annoyance towards himself to be a nuisance.

"You have balls don't you?" Merida insulted the friend, in return. "I didn't think I needed to spare your feelings, Flynn.

Flynn put a hand to his heart, faking an offended expression. "Can't somehow have balls, and feelings at the same time?"

"Sure. Balls the size of-"

"Okay!" Rapunzel purposely interrupted. "Getting a little too vulgar guys!" The blond was used to their constant bickering, but she sometimes felt the need to end it. It was really unnecessary, to begin with.

"He started it," Merida said, in a very childish tone.

"I hate to break it to you, but you kinda started it." Elsa countered.

Merida rolled her eyes, but accepted the truth. "Els," she complained.

"Finally!" Flynn says. "Someone on my side!"

Elsa raised her eyebrows at the male. "You think I'm on your side." She deadpanned. "That's cute," she continued, knowing he would catch the sarcasm laced in her tone. This was how the two usually interacted with each other. As expected, their very different personalities wouldn't always mix well. But nevertheless, they shared a similar understanding. Or, more specifically, a shared fondness for Punzie.

"You think so?" The male smirked at her, and ran a hand through his brown hair. "I've been trying out this new cologne-"

Elsa sighed, as Punzie began to nudge Flynn out the door. "Okay, see you later, Flynn. It's been good."

"Hey, hey! Wait!" Flynn says, as he moves towards the door as beckoned to. "I came here to tell you guys something!" He stops in the doorway, not leaving just yet.

Punzie remained in her chair, and folded her arms at him. "Yes?"

"I wasn't sure if y'all had heard already," He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "But I figured I'd tell y'all so there wasn't any confusion." He pauses, glancing between the three. "Eh, you know Jack Frost?"

He asks the question, but continues before any can even answer. "Like, the Winter Spirit. Famous NHL player. Plays for the Yetis.."

All three girls nodded, although Elsa nodded more slowly. She couldn't imagine any good news coming. She was already dreading this moment.

"Eh... He's uh... Transferring here next Monday."

* * *

 **A/N - I'll apologize over the fact that it's not incredibly long. And also for the lack of organization that's about to unfold within this story. I've never created a fan fiction before, but I've always been secretly obsessed with them. But now, I've gotten a hand on my love for writing. And I think it's time I've attempted doing something.**

 **If if you're already convinced enough to continue reading this story, then I can only thank you. If you're just here because you're bored. Then well. I can relate.**

 **~Lee**


	3. Chapter 2

**| Chapter 2 |**

* * *

 **【** **Elsa 】**

Elsa was a woman of careful planning, and specific details. Everything about her was organized, including her demeanor and stature. She always wore one of about five different outfits, unless she was feeling a little out of it. In which case, she would mix it up a bit. Maybe her shirt wouldn't quite match her shoes, or she forgot to put in the correct earrings that morning. Either way, her hair was usually the same. A simple, rather bland, side braid. And while she never received compliments on her signature hair style, she knew it was rather famous at this point. She'd seen people copying her hairstyle, and even her make up, after a huge competition. Many people looked up to the graceful figure ice skater.

The blond enjoyed planning and organizing, and it was her way of life. She always knew what she would be doing the next day, because she would have it mapped out in her mind, the night before. Her room was always clean. Her binders never had stray papers, or discarded trash tucked into them. Her clothes were always neatly folded inside her drawers.

Because of this way of life, Elsa's greatest weakness is anything unexpected. Usually, the woman has enough intelligence to foresee any possibility that can come her way. But even with this small skill, she never expected the news that Flynn delivered to her.

"Eh.. He's uh.. Transferring here next Monday.."

She felt as though she had just received a death sentence. As if all of her plans were disintegrating before her eyes.

She had known what she was going to do. As soon as the WSC was announced, she had received a call from her manager. The key to winning anything, was knowing everything there was to know about your enemy. And in this situation, Jack Frost was her greatest enemy.

The man was, above all else, mysterious. He appeared only two years ago, with striking skills to match his undeniable good looks. Not only was he a force to be reckoned with on the ice, he was also as charismatic as someone can get. Before anyone could blink, he was a rising star among the international athletes.

Of course, he was a part of a skilled hockey team. The entire team would strike fear in the hearts of their competitors, but it was a handful of them that were the most feared. Jack Frost, Flynn Rider, and Hiccup Haddock. They were the three elite. And Jack was their leader.

As ordered, Elsa had done her homework. She knew everything there was to know about Jack. At least, everything that she could discover through the internet. She had only hoped that it was enough. It seemed to her that his skill was intimidation. He clearly did this in interviews, and before hockey games. Intimidation was how he got people scared, threw them off their game. But besides that, it was also carefully concealed with a careless demeanor. He would skillfully destroy people, whilst making it seem like it was nothing.

And this is what the public absolutely loved about him.

Elsa was not ready to face this man. Not within the safe comfort of her campus, her living space, the place in which she belonged to. And had belonged to, for nearly three years. She had only originally planned to face the man in interviews, or perhaps even on the ice. This unforeseen turn of events was tearing her up.

Punzie was the very first to respond to these words, but she failed to realize what they really meant. "Why would a student transfer in the middle of the year? In the middle of the semester?"

'To intimidate me,' Elsa thought to herself. The woman tried to remain still, as if untouched by the news. But she was staring at the table before her, a forgotten KitKat bar in her hand.

Flynn gave a shrug to answer Punzie's question. "Jack said his manager suggested he switch to a more well-known college. Said it would make him look good for the Winter Sports Competition."

Yes, Elsa had almost forgotten that Flynn and Jack were close friends. How could they not be, they were a famous duo in the NHL. She hadn't forgotten that he was also a competitor of hers, but she was less fearful of him. At least with him, she new what she was up against. He was a few years her senior, and had been among the NHL for a few years now. He wasn't the one who had just spontaneously come out of absolutely no where, and annihilated anyone who had challenged him.

Everything about Jack Frost was her weakness.

Merida was the next to chirp up, not yet noticing Elsa's sudden lack of spirit. "Isn't he that real careless guy, who knocked out a guys two front teeth last season?"

Elsa remembered the event. The oblivious player had yelled accusations at the team captain, only to be shut down with one punch. It was among the many fights Frosty had gotten himself into.

Flynn gave a nod, answering the red heads question. Seeing that he was no longer being forcefully pushed out the door, he leaned against the doorway with folded arms. His gaze landed on Elsa, as he wanted to know what she thought of the news.

"Feeling intimidated, Elsie?" The male said to her. For once, his tone wasn't exactly taunting. It seemed like a genuine question.

The woman brought her gaze back to him, trying to stay focused. She needed to set her sights on the goal. Which was to eliminate her competitors. She attempted to shake off anything she felt from this Jack Frost. He had no right to intimidate her. She had risen to fame at a terrifyingly young age. She was the Ice Queen for a reason.

"He should be the one feeling intimidated." She stated simply. And she was convincing herself that this was true. This was her turf after all.

Merida and Punzie had both turned their attention towards the blond. The realization finally dawned on them, that this Jack Frost guy was Elsa's competitor. They knew that the arrival of this enemy would surely strengthen Elsa's stress.

Punzie had her own way of lightening the mood. "Is his hair really as feathery as the legends say?" She asked in a childish tone, turning towards her crush.

"Hey," Flynn said. He began to run his fingers through his own hair, looking almost offended. "Don't go getting enchanted by another mans beautiful locks now." He plastered a fake worried expression on his face.

The golden blond laughed, obviously entertained by this. "Don't worry. I only have eyes for your hair, Flynn."

The man looked reassured by this, until the redhead interjected to harm his ego. "His hair is fuckin' brown. The literal color of shit."

This amused Elsa, her friends logic not making a whole lot of sense. The comedy show that was unfolding before her was managing to somehow distract her from the stressful situation.

"Ah, and now you're blatantly attacking brunnetes. Thats racism if I've ever seen it," Flynn states with a ridiculous confidence in his words.

This only made Merida want to face palm, as the stupidity of two sentences were nearly too much to handle. "Are ya even listenin' to yerself?"

Elsa didn't have the attention span to listen to Flynns next argument, as she had only just then received a text message. Checking her phone, she realized it was from her manager. Suddenly, she felt the pressure of stress building up again. 'Call me after your next class,' it read simply. Elsa had nearly forgotten that they were waiting for class.

Checking the time, she realized that only a few minutes were left to spare. She used those minutes to her advantage, finishing off the rest of the snacks and watching as Punzie managed to usher Flynn out of the room. It was a difficult challenge, as he was in an argument with Merida, over the definition of racism.

Once class had started, the three were prepared. Their trash was where it was supposed to be, and Elsa had her pen and binder ready. She gently tapped the pen against her desk, waiting for the Proffessor to begin his lecture. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation, trying to focus on the upcoming lecture. It was her psychology class after all, what she was majoring in. It was a love of hers, and she was rather good at it. She knew Punzie and Merida were only minoring in the subject, so they cared much less. But to Elsa, the subject helped a ton with her writing. A secret love of hers.

Elsa was barely aware of the Professor taking his stance at the board, and beginning his evening lecture. Her stress wouldn't let her concentrate on the class, instead Jack Frost lingered in her mind. Could she compete with him? He wasn't just impressively skilled at hockey, he was also startlingly charismatic. And she was not. In fact, she highly avoided interviews. The thought of all the upcoming interviews was starting to scare her.

Elsa spent the rest of class in a small daze. She didn't have the will to pay as much attention as she wanted to, but she managed to jot down a few notes, along with the newly assigned biography that was due. She got her things together, neatly tucking them into her messengers bag before exiting the classroom. Punzie and Merida were willing to walk her back to the dorm, which was where they usually headed after Friday classes, but she quickly informed them of the phone call she had to make. She let them go ahead of her, as she slowly drifted behind in the hallway. Waiting for students to slowly funnel out of the hall, she toyed with her pencil.

Three minutes later, she was listening to her phone patiently ring. Soon the woman on the other end picked up.

"Katherine Banks," The woman spoke simply, her usual greeting over the phone. It was a professional way to let the caller know she had picked up.

"You told me to call after class," Elsa said. She wondered why Katherine even bothered to greet her like that. They both knew who the other was, since caller ID wasn't anything new.

"Ah, yes," The manager began. "Elsa, it just hit the news. Jack Frost, that punk, he's transferring to your university. I don't know when, but it's happening. It's all over the internet. New students have already begun to request transferring along with him. But Elsa, we may have to take a different route now."

Elsa let out a quiet sigh. Her manager had only repeated all of her ongoing thoughts. "I already did my research on him. I know everything there is to find out virtually. I don't know what else I can do."

"This has complicated the situation. But I know what you can do. We both know what's he's trying to do. Attending your college certainly makes the public love him more, as a casual student. But more importantly, he's trying to get a feel of you. He wants to know what he's up against, just as much as we do. You have to act unfazed. If the public thinks even you are doubting yourself, then your ratings will drop."

Despite her manager being unable to see her, Elsa nodded. The woman was right. Staying calm was the solution to this. It was what she was known for. She could remember days when she would sit outside of the ice rink, before a competition. She would slow her breathing, and steady her pulse. She tried to do that now.

"Is there anything else?" Elsa asked Katherine, her voice steady. Her attention was slowly drifting away, as she watched a scene take place down the hall. A famous Nick Wilde was once again trying to skip class, and a short Judy Hopps was attempting to chase him down. She watched as The bickered back and forth like an old married couple.

Elsa shook her head, bringing her attention back to where it needed to be.

"I'm in the process of booking three interviews for you. But not all of them are going to aired on tv. One is going to be in an article, but I'm unsure about the other two. You only have a few months before the final polls. Until then, we're gonna work on making the public love you. Got it?"

Elsa murmured in assurance, understanding. The public was already in love with the Ice Queen. The sudden entrance of Jack Frost had only shifted their attention. Elsa was still the number one figure ice skater, internationally at least.

"I'll keep in contact with you about the interviews. I'll email you the dates and times, when I get them. Until then, just keep calm and smile pretty."

The managers final words stuck in Elsa's mind. They weren't too far off from the words of her own father. And she believed them. If she kept clam and smiled pretty, then no one could doubt her. Not even herself.

Right?

 **【** **Jack 】**

Jack Frost was doing what he hated most. Packing.

To be more clear, he was doing an absolutely horrible job at it. He had already called and begged three of his friends to come and save him from the massacre. But it seemed that none of them were willing to sacrifice themselves for the man.

He ran a hand through his all-famous hair, the silvery locks becoming more messy than usual. Of course he didn't mind this. The messy and disheveled look was kinda his thing.

Before him was a mess greater than any other. There were what appeared to be unorganized piles of junk and shit around his room. Even though he had tried to carefully put each item in the pile it belonged in, he could no longer tell what belonged where. He let out an unsatisfied grunt as he stared at his mess. When had it gotten this bad?

Jacks room was always messy, as anyone would expect. When you live alone, with no one to watch you with interest, you develop a lack of personal organization. And this was the result of all of it. He could no longer find things that he knew he owned. And he could no longer figure out if something belonged where he put it.

The feather haired boy sat on his bed, shoving the pile of clothes off to the side to make room. For the sixth time during his packing, he took a break to check his phone. The screen lit up, and he began to go through all of his social medias. Instagram was boring as usual, nothing interesting was taking place over Snapchat, and he didn't even bother checking Facebook.

His phone buzzed, and a newfound text message was received. Happy to have another distraction, the male went to read it. It was from his own manager, Phil. Although the contact name read 'The Shorter End.' A humorous name he came up with, just to annoy the smaller man.

'I've only set you up to take one class that Elsa Winters will be in. All of the other ones couldn't have a student transfer in right now. Hope you're good with psychology.'

Jack nearly laughed at the message, as he was definitely not good at psychology. Scratch that, he wasn't good at any subject had involved any studying or work ethic. When Phil had first suggested he finally attend a university, he had nearly laughed right in his face. It was a ludicrous idea. And then Phil told him the good part. He would be on the same campus as Elsa Winters.

Of course Jack knew who the Ice Queen was. She was his greatest rival, a competitor in this competition. He wasn't too worried about her at first, and then he remembered all the fame and love she had constantly received, ever since the beginning of her career. As a celebrity, she was much older then him. His career had only just begun, and it disappointed him that he didn't effortlessly crush her, like anyone else with enough balls to face him. He had watched her interviews. People would question her about the rising athlete.

"One last question, miss. I can't help but wonder, what do you think of Jack Frost? Everyone wants to know."

He had leaned forward towards the television set, awaiting her answer. He expected some sort of petty response, the kind he usually got from any straight woman. Instead, the interviewer got a response that made Jacks mouth hang open.

"Who?"

Such a simple word made Jack want to break into Elsa's living space, point right at her, and tell her exactly who he was. A man to be feared.

But now, Jack was smirking at his phone screen. This was exactly what he wanted. He couldn't wait to finally face the woman herself, and catch her when her guard was down. At this point, she definitely knew who he was, that's how competitive she was. She was finally going to be caught at her weakest point, and he would make sure everyone knew it.

The hockey player typed a simple response to Phil, a devil faced emoji. He then turned his phone off, tilting his head up to once against be faced with the mess he indirectly created. He still had work to do.

* * *

 **A/N - I highly apologize if my writing style seems to constantly change throughout the entire story. It's been way too long since I wrote the first chapter, so I've kinda changed a ton since then. I like to think I've approved, but I guess that's up to you guys.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. I like the length it ended up at.**

 **~Lee**


	4. Chapter 3

**| Chapter 3 |**

* * *

 _[ Sunday Morning ]_

 **【** **Elsa 】**

Elsa Winters loved few things more than waking up late. As previously mentioned, she was always punctual. This meant that she usually planned things thirty minutes ahead of time. Which also meant she woke up extra early, just to get a head start on the day. Her morning ritual was carefully planned out, to make the most of her time, and keep up with personal hygiene. She enjoyed it, just not the part where she had to wake up.

Sunday was one of the rare days that she was allowed to sleep in. Naturally, she woke up at five, only to realize that it was Sunday. She then proceeded to go back to sleep, several times over. With nothing to do throughout the day, she could happily sleep whilst having nothing to worry about. Her mind was too foggy to think about Jack Frost, and this intimidating competition. She didn't plan on even texting Catherine that day, for fear of ruining a peaceful time.

Elsa was tucked under her blankets, her night light still on from the previous night. Her bare legs were comfortable against the clean sheets, and her blond hair was let loose. She kept her hands tucked under her pillow, enjoying the cocoon of warmth she had created for herself. Pressing her face against the pillow, she smiled sleepily. The sun was peaking through her curtains, and had been for a while. But she tried not to care. Sleep appeared to be the most important thing she could possibly do.

It was well past noon by the time she was fully awake. She tried not to dwell on how unhealthy this was for her body, or on how much she was throwing her daily schedule off. Instead, she made this time last as long as humanly possible. She was entirely too grateful for having a roommate like Merida. The redhead had learned long ago, not to mess with the Ice Queen on Sunday mornings. At first, she had teased her relentlessly for it. But by this time, she had grown used to Elsa's strange way of life.

The tile floor was much too cold for Elsa's feet, so the college student saved herself by pulling on her pair of grey wool socks. The pair were so incredibly helpful in her day to day life, as they came up to just over her knees. They were warm and comfy, and better than any slippers that were made. Anyone willing to challenge her on this, would receive an intense duel.

Elsa found her way to the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of underwear, wool socks, and a sweatshirt long enough to reach her thighs. She found herself cold enough to wear a sweatshirt to bed, but not warm enough to wear actual pants. This time of year always left her wanting to bundle up, but with the nearly broken heater of the dorm, she could never decide whether she was hot or cold.

The woman began to finger comb her entangled hair, sifting through the contents of the kitchen. Seeing that they didn't have any suitable breakfast food, she settled for making a cup of coffee. She waited for it to brew, leaning her hip against the counter. Yawning sleepily, she could hear whispers of a conversation from another room.

"A-Are you sure you got it?" were the only words she could make out. This only confused her, and she slowly followed the sound. This led her to the discovery of the front door being ajar.

Wary of any onlookers, Elsa stood in the doorway. She couldn't remember a time when Merida was ignorant enough to leave the door open. But she soon realized the reason for this, as she noticed the dorm across from them also having an open door. She peered into the other dorm, seeing boxes and trash bags littered across the floor. It seemed that someone was moving in. That did not explain where her missing roommate was.

"If ya didn't have such scrawny arms, you wouldn't need help from a girl," A familiar voice said. Elsa tilted her head, realizing it was coming from the dorm across from her. Although she couldn't actually see the redhead. Perhaps she was helping the new students move in? That seemed likely.

Realizing the embarrassment that would be bestowed upon her, if she were to be found in the hallway with no pants, she was beginning to make her leave. Only to stop herself, as a new person came into view. Coming down the hallway, and much too close for her liking, was a male. His tall stature was surprising to Elsa. And he was skinny, but definitely not scrawny. He wore dark jeans, with a rather dark shirt to match. It was some type of band shirt, one that the blond couldn't recognize within the moment. He had a single ear piercing, a silver earring poking out from behind a strand of hair. His _hair_. It was the very thing that Elsa hated to see.

His gaze slowly fell to her, and he took her in with one look. He blinked, taking a minute to realize what he was seeing. Elsa watched as a shocked expression took place, and to her horror, was slowly replaced with a cocky grin.

She thought she was going to vomit.

She felt the cold air against the skin of her thighs, and silently prayed for the lord to take her right then and there. He didn't answer her prayer, instead, Jack spoke with a humorous tone.

"Who woulda thought. Didn't think I'd get to see you so soon," He said, his eyes dropping to glance at her socks. She could see how much it pleased him to catch her like this, when she was unprepared. It was what she had feared the most. "If I woulda known I would get this kind of greeting, I would've showed up sooner."

Elsa attempted to gather any dignity that was left in herself. Unfortunately, there wasn't much there. Thank God Merida entered the scene, saving Elsa from having to make a clever response.

"You shouldn't complain when someone helps ya- _My God_ ," Merida said, her tone changing within a millisecond. Her gaze landed on Elsa, mostly looking towards her disastrous hair. "That's a eh, unique hairstyle you're sportin' there, Els."

She slowly looked towards the silver haired man, and then back towards Elsa. Only to steal one last glance at Jack, before looking at the brunette who stood behind her. Hiccup Haddock, to be more specific.

"Please tell me that Frosty flake isn't your roommate." Her words sounded nearly tired, or even exasperated.

"Please tell me the lack-of-pants lady isn't your roommate," He responded. The scrawny boy looked rather worried, and almost disappointed. Which was the very opposite of what Jack appeared to be.

Elsa couldn't take her eyes off of Jack, but not in any way that was particularly good. He was smirking at her, an expression she hoped to never see on his face, in person. To make the situation much much worse, she could feel her pale cheeks slowly turning red. The mixture of anger and embarrassment had caused the effect, and this only made her more embarrassed.

Why did the universe want to kill her.

Elsa tried to think of something to say. But she didn't even know how to respond to a situation like this. Should she run away? Insult him back? Slam the door in his face? She was running out of time faster than she was running out of options.

She did what came naturally to her. She closed her eyes for a moment, tilting her chin up to gather confidence. Her words were so cold, they nearly made everyone in the hallway shiver. "Jack Frost. It's rather unpleasant to have run into you here."

He leaned forward slightly, eyeing her even more. He did this just this just to put up a show. To taunt her past her limits. "I would disagree. Usually when I meet a girl, her pants don't come off, until _after_ I introduce myself."

The words made Elsa's hands fly to the front of her sweatshirt, silently tugging it downward a bit. Though her underwear wasn't visible, she was suddenly aware of the old torn-up underwear she had put on. Her cheeks and neck remained red, never settling down even a little bit.

"Jack, if you taunt the poor girl any more, her hair might catch fire," Hiccup said carefully. Like Merida, he simply wanted to diffuse the situation as calmly as possible. He knew Jack was cocky. Anyone could tell, after a single conversation. But he had never seen the man relentlessly someone who was so defenseless. He would need to talk to him about it later.

Jack didn't appear to even hear his friends advice, instead his hand went to dig in his pocket. Pulling his phone out, he waved it tauntingly at the pantless girl. "In fact, I think this would look interesting on my Snapchat story."

The shock Elsa felt within that moment was forcing her to stand still. She blinked, in almost a confused manner as she heard the sound of a camera taking a picture.

Jack grinned down at his phone, before putting the picture on his story. The caption read, 'This is how Elsa Winters tries to intimidate me.' He read it out loud, glancing at the blushing girl. She just resorted to looking uncomfortable.

The blond took a deep breath, shunning her embarrassment away into the furthest corner of her soul. She looked up at him with a cold expression, her hands coming up to land on her hips. She looked as fierce as humanly possible, while standing their with no pants and knee-high socks. "While you can resort to your childish ways, I have already decided I will not reciprocate petty arguments. And yes, it did occur to me to kick you in the balls. But it would take me too long to find them."

And with that, the blond turned and slammed the door behind her. Never had she resorted to such a childish insult, and yet, she felt strangely proud of it. Even if she knew leaving the argument didn't mean she won, it still felt good to slam a door in his face.

But that picture.

She let out a muffled groan, burying her face against her cold hands. There was no way that picture wouldn't go viral, and when it did. Her manager was gonna throw a fit. But even worse, if her father got wind of it. He would be even more irritated. And that was a person she hated to face.

And you know what the cherry on the cake is? Jack Frost was now living across from her.

 **【** **Jack 】**

Jack was the one left, slightly shocked and confused, in the hallway. The one thing he failed to understand, was how a woman could act like how she just did, whilst in the most embarrassed state imaginable. Jack was someone who had many experiences in teasing women, and usually their reaction was something of a blushing mess. And Elsa certainly was a blushing mess, but she managed to stare up at him with a defiant look. He couldn't forget the way she looked up at him, chin raised and hands on her hips. Somehow, Elsa Winters had managed to look like a Queen, even without pants and a bra.

Yes, he had noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. It only made sense that she wasn't, since he assumed she had only just rolled out of bed.

He shook his head slightly, a cocky grin once again returning to his face. He knew he had won this round, despite her uncanny response. He was the one who surprised her, and caught her when she least expected it. And he made sure that everyone following him on Snapchat knew it. He tucked his phone back into his pocket, ignoring the consistent buzzing for now. He would check them later.

He was left with only Hiccup, and an annoyed looking redhead in the hallway. He hadn't met this student yet, but he didn't feel like it was the right time for introducing himself. She was giving him a look, that only a demon could muster. She looked as if she was restraining herself from kicking him in the crotch herself. And he didn't care why, he just wanted to keep his sensitive area away from any flying foot.

Hiccup decided to break the silence, with a sigh. It was the kind of sigh you would hear from a mother, after her child just proceeded to throw rocks at another child. The brunette understood why Jack was doing this. To be fair, Hiccup could even benefit from this as well. Elsa was his rival too, in the WSC. But he didn't care enough to actually play dirty. He, on the other hand, wanted this to be professional, and impersonal. Jack was the kind of person who took things to another level. And Hiccup knew he couldn't stop Jack from acting this way. He just wanted to scold his friend for being such a dick.

He decided to just defuse the tension in the air. "Now that my roommate is here.. You don't have to help us move boxes. Thanks for the uh.. help," He said, gesturing towards the silver-haired boy.

Merida nodded slowly, before very carefully entering her dorm room. She never let her gaze leave Jack, her eyes telling him he should sleep with one eye open.

Once the redhead was gone, Hiccup gave Jack the look of disappointment. The taller boy just shrugged, grinning down at him in a careless way. He knew Hiccup was trying to make him feel guilty for what he did, but the truth was, he couldn't. His career was on the line, and through his eyes, there wasn't anything wrong with teasing. This was the competition of his life, and he wouldn't back down. Not for the Ice Queen, not for anyone.

"The rest of the boxes are in the back of my truck. Go get them and bring them up," Hiccup ordered him, not caring to openly scold him this time.

"What about you, huh?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Did you really have to get a girl to help you carry boxes?" he asked, a new smirk growing on his face.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **A/N - If you hadn't noticed by now, I'm probably going to spend a lot more time from Elsa's perspective. Just because I'm a female myself, and can write more easily like that. But don't worry, we will still keep up with Jack.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you thought of their first meeting. I liked it, and found it comedic. If anything was annoying, please tell me. I always have room to improve.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **~Lee**


	5. Chapter 4

**| Chapter 4 |**

* * *

 _[ Monday Afternoon ]_

 **【** **Jack 】**

Jack Frost couldn't remember a time when he was loaded with this amount of work.

Well, he could. But his highscool years were not a time he liked to think back on.

Professor Bunnymund, among his other professors, had sent him an email, containing the assigned work that he nended to turn in within the next week. It also contained information, pertaining to the class itself. Jack hated the part of college where he actually had to do work, and he despised it even more when he realized how difficult it would be to catch up. It was in the middle of the semester, when fall was just starting to turn into winter. He didn't like it one bit.

He assumed he would probably have to pay someone to do the work for him. He just wasn't sure what he would have to do about the tests.

He was already regretting this whole college decision. Until he remembered that special Snapchat picture he took of Elsa Winter. His mood suddenly switched to cocky happiness. Speaking of which, he had yet to actually check any responses he got from the picture. He was rather excited to see how his many followers had reacted on the app. Hopefully, he had succeeded in directing negative attention toward the Ice Bitch.

With purposeful movements, he shut the laptop that temporarily sat in his lap. Finding his phone, he quickly flicked the screen on. He immediately went to check up on everything, scrolling through his feed. His eyes read over the many messages he had received from several people, either last night or this morning.

 _'Didn't know you and Elsa Winters were so close,'_ Was the first one he saw. He brushed it off, moving on to the next one.

' _Omg, I can't believe Elsa Winters let you see her in her pajamas,'_ Was the next message. His eyebrows lowered in almost confusion, but mostly in annoyance.

 _'Elsa Winters looks so cute in her pajamas.'_

 _'Did you score that? I'm soo jelly.'_

 _'Does this mean you two spent the night together?'_

 _'And alas, a new ship has set sail.'_

 _'She looks surprisingly elegant, even in pajamas.'_

 _'Lol, she looks too cute.'_

 _'Does this mean you two are a couple?'_

Jack let out a growl of frustration, tossing his phone onto his bed. The many messages were making his mood intensely worse. Against his intentions, his plan hadn't done what he had hoped. Why were people impressed, even when the photo didn't meet their usual expectations of her? Elsa Winters was known for her perfection, on and off the ice. Her hair was never out of place. Her technique never had a misstep. Her choice of music always partners well with her routine. Even at events and parties, she was the one that everyone feared to approach. She had an aura about her, as if she was effortlessly too good for anyone who even looked at her. Jack hated it, and always had. His ego always suffered entirely too much.

Any thoughts of his homework, including the biography, had completely left his mind.

His first grand idea had obviously backfired. But, thankfully, it hadn't negatively affected him. Except for, well, the many people who asked if Elsa and him were close. The thought of people getting that kind of idea, hadn't even occurred to him. Perhaps, he should have proceeded more carefully. He couldn't really help it though. He had won their first battle, and he naturally wanted the entire world to know it.

The answer to his problems soon came to mind. And he entered a state of concentration. He needed a new plan, to embarrass the blondie. Remembering the defiant look on Elsa's face, as she stood there with remarkable confidence, he began to question just how difficult the task might actually be.

He shook his head slightly. Everything about Elsa Winters was fake. Just an illusion to make her seem impenetrable. That was why her career had done so well, even from day one. Most intelligent people wouldn't think to even try and make her their rival. Anyone who tried to start a fight with her, by either challenging her to a competition, or even vocally bashing her during an interview, was met with a terrifyingly calm woman. If she just let her inner self show, just for a moment, the illusion would disintegrate.

Jack let out a slow sigh of annoyance. The many ideas that came to his mind were very short-lived. The lot of them, surprisingly enough, he would turn down. While his ego was bigger than his brain, he wasn't a man who liked to go to far. He enjoyed his pranks, and his toying with people. And yet.. he drew the line at certain things. Most of those things involved manipulation. It was something he wasn't willing to do. Manipulation involved lying, and acting like someone you aren't. Jack couldn't do that, not to anyone.

He just needed to intimidate Elsa, to throw her off. If he did this enough, maybe it would show. And that would hopefully let the public know that she really was human.

Jack stood up, deciding that he was hungry enough for his second meal. He pocketed his phone into the pair of ancient sweats he was currently wearing. Hoping that they had some type of frozen pizza stowed away, the athlete made his way towards the kitchen.

He paused only when he reached the living room, noticing how the windows overlooked a portion of the campus. It was a large square-shaped piece of land, which was position in the middle of campus grounds. Around three sides of the square was mostly dorm buildings, and surrounding those were parking lots. Across the field was a bus stop, and further that way was the many other campus buildings.

Jack quickly unlocked the slide of the window, opening the class pane. He was immediately greeted with the chill autumn air, accompanied by a faint breeze. Being Jack Frost, who grew up in the northern snowy states, enjoyed this very much. He did the same with the other small window, and he was fairly pleased with the newly cold room.

He padded into the kitchen, maneuvering around the several boxes that were still littered around the dorm. Pushing a hand through his unwashed hair, he opened the freezer. Seeing that they lacked the very thing he wanted, he threw his head back in a dramatic display of his disappointment. He needed to exit the domain of his lair, just to find something to numb his hunger.

Having enough mind to shut the freezer door, an idea occurred to him. He knew there were places to eat around campus, he just didn't know _where_ they were. He retrieved his phone from his pocket, swiping along the screen to unlock it. Finding the contact of his good friend, Flynn, he sent a quick message.

'Remember that tour you mentioned? I need it now.'

Within a minute, he received a response.

'I'm in class right now, but I get out in fifteen.'

Trying not to question how the fellow hockey player was texting during a class, he sent another message.

'Which building? I'll wait outside.'

'General Studies.'

And soon, Jack found himself on a mini adventure. Not surprisingly, he didn't know his way around the campus. But he did know how to ask for directions. And if there was some type of map anywhere, he could use that as well. Were there even maps on college campuses? He wasn't sure.

He changed into more appropriate clothes, ones that wouldn't make him look like he didn't care. There was a time, before he became a NHL athlete, when he couldn't care less about the way he looked. But when your career is on the line, you learn to care pretty quick. And furthermore, when you have the actual money to buy clothes you look forward to, your attitude changes.

His attire always consists of the classic dark-colored clothing. His tees are usually pretty empty and bland, but he's not really into any eye-catching, or colorful, looks. Unless he's doing something athletic, he wears some type of jeans, and they're almost always dark. Jackets are usually his favorite, especially the simple leather ones. And just when winter is beginning to blossom, he couldn't have a better excuse to wear one.

Not spending the time to even look at his hair, he left the dorm in a slight. He wasn't sure how long it would actually take him to find the General Studies building. His eyes did catch on the dorm across from his, on his way out. He couldn't really help but wonder if Elsa herself was beyond the door.

Beginning his journey across campus, he put his earbuds in. He always took the opportunity to listen to music, and he found that it can give him immense inspiration. Before games, he would find himself listening to some Fall Out Boy, or even Imagine Dragons. They weren't his favorite bands, but the energy that they displayed in some of their songs got him pumped up. At the moment, he found himself drawn to one of Weezer's newer albums.

The second reason why he put his earbuds in, were to give some kind of signal to anyone else, that he didnt want to be bothered.

Unfortunately, this didn't work out too well. He found himself being stopped twice, one by a fellow student. The guy wasn't terribly rude or anything, but Jack still had to force a bit of excitement. He introduced himself to him as Ralph, Wreck-It-Ralph, to be more specific. The silver-haired male felt awkward, as Ralph talked about his own hockey 'career.' Apparentely, he was a goalie. Jack could've figured that out on his own, just by looking at his towering body. He could only take advantage of the situation, by asking the taller man for directions. He politely complied.

The other person to stop him was a lady, and a rather suspicious one at that. He didn't catch her name, but the silver pin on her shirt collar said that she was a professor at the academy. She was rather pale, will circled indentions under her eyes. Obviously, she was older, with a head of curly dark hair. She dropped several flirtatious hints towards the athlete, and he internally shivered every time.

 _'Please let her not be one of my teachers,'_ He thought to himself as he escaped. He didn't dare ask her for directions, for fear of her offering to show him to the building herself.

Finally, he approached a large building, with a sign designating it as the General Studies building. It was probably one of the biggest buildings on the campus, except for perhaps all of the dorms. Fulfilling his promise to Flynn, he took refuge by leaning against the outer wall. He positioned himself near the door, not wanting to risk missing his friend on his way out. Checking his phone, he noticed he had two minutes left. Tapping his foot absentmindedly, he stared down at his phone, not wanting anyone else to approach him.

Despite him being a celebrity, Jack could still draw attention to himself. With silvery hair, and dark clothes, any straight female would usually take a second glance at the athlete. He knew this, but it wasn't anything he really thought much of. He'd gotten used to it, and accepted it as a consequence of having an attractive appearance. Yes, he was very aware of the way he looked.

Soon enough, students began to pour out of the building. Jack kept his eyes on the students, until he finally saw the familiar brunette from his own hockey team.

"Hey, _Eugene_ ," Jack greeted him, with a rather loud voice. He grinned to himself, knowing that the name would bother his friend, even though no one noticed. He left his spot near the wall, approaching his irritated friend.

"Eugene?" He heard a feminine voice murmur from behind him. He saw Flynns eyes land on the source of the voice behind him, and turned to investigate.

The source was a fairly short young woman. She had a rather childish face, paired with long golden hair. As soon as he noticed the hair, he realized who this was. Whilst he had never actually met the woman, he heard many stories about her from Flynn. The man supposedly couldn't stop talking about her.

Behind her, stood another woman. And she, Jack was less excited to see. The pale hair gave her away instantly, and he couldn't help but eye her. He tried to avoid the glare that was settling in her gaze. Her hair was in a side braid, against her right shoulder. She was wearing a thin, yet Fall friendly sweater. It was dark blue, and clung to her upper body comfortably, coming up to the middle of her neck. It was accompanied by a pair of black jeggings, and dark tennis shoes. Jack could see her red socks poking out from under her shoes. They had penguins on them.

Of course the Ice Bitch had penguins on her socks.

Flynn took it upon himself to hit Jack in the back of his head, using the palm of his hand. "Shut up, Frosty." This greatly amused Jack, and decided to comment on it.

"How can you ask her out, if she doesn't even know your real name," Jack argued. He turned himself slightly to pay his attention to his friend.

Elsa and Rapunzel approached them, the green-eyed one looking rather confused. Elsa, on the other hand, appeared to be having a mental argument with herself. She avoided eye contact with the silver-haired one.

"Shut up," Flynn said, only to smile quickly as his crush made it to his other side.

"Tch. I'm not surprised if Flynn's keeping secrets," Elsa said in a sarcastic tone. The way she said it implied there was history to this comment. Flynn barely reacted to it, stating that this was how she usually acted towards him.

Rapunzel green eyes landed on Jack, and a flash of recognition came over her face soon enough. "Is this Jack Frost?" The girl changed the subject suddenly. Her expression changed to worrisome, as she quickly glanced at her female friend.

Elsa gave a subtle nod, as Flynn agreed warily. Jack was then met with a very angry looking young woman. She glared up at him, suddenly becoming defensive.

"You shouldn't take pictures of a girl, without her consent. Shouldn't you be more respectful, young man?"

 _'Did she just call me young man?'_ Jack thought to himself in confusion. It was the very first thing that came to mind.

"Punzie, it's fine," Elsa said from her sideline position. Her voice had a sense of exasperation to it, as if they already had this conversation before. Obviously, she was worried that this very thing would happen.

"No! It's not fine!" Punzie argued. "He purposefully embarrassed you! I've never heard of anything so- so- ..mean!"

Flynns expression became a sorry mixture of confusion, and admiration.

Elsa let out a quiet sigh, knowing that she couldn't stop her friend from making her remarks. She simply took her friends arm gently, beginning to usher her away. She said something about Flynns mentioning of the tour, using this as an excuse. Punzie wasn't seeming to even notice, because she continued to speak.

"She's a lady, you know! Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?!" She said, rather loudly. They began to get looks from the students around them. Elsa shook her head in a disappointed way, finally beginning to convince her friend to simply walk away.

If only the blondie knew that everyone actually liked the picture he posted. He wondered if they would ever figure out how much it backfired.

Jack and Flynn were left alone on the sidewalk. They looked at each other, rather awkwardly. Jack raised his eyebrows at his friend, in a questioning way.

"Elsa already told Blondie all about everything," He explained simply. "And she got all defensive. You know, that girl thing."

Jack gave a slow nod. He wondered what Elsa had told her exactly. He wanted to know exactly how embarrassed she had actually gotten over the picture.

"I didn't know you were this close to Elsa," Jack inquired. He always knew they went to the same university, and that they were acquaintances. But Flynn always made it sound like it was by default. She was his crushes close friend, and he couldn't avoid her.

Flynn simply gave a shrug in response, stating how little the question bothered him. "We bicker a lot, and tease each other a ton. But, you know, Blondie keeps us in check. I'd say she's a friend."

Jack couldn't argue much with that. If him and Elsa were friends by default, it wasn't to be helped. Flynn was technically in the competition as well, but he was only truly in it to help represent the Yetis. To be quite honest, Flynn didn't want to win. He enjoyed laying low, just enough to get away with things. He would always make comments about how he felt sorry for Jack, and his growing popularity.

"Are you close enough to have any dirt on her?" Jack asked curiously. His tone highly implied mischevious intentions.

Flynn gave him a look that already turned him down. "Jack, no. You know I want you to win this popularity thing, but I'm not gonna help you play dirty. Besides, Blondie would kill me."

Jack almost laughed at that. "Alright, I don't need your help anyway. There are other options."

Flynn swiftly changed the subject to the reason why they met up in the first place. "Come on, let's get this tour done with."

* * *

 **A/N - Alright, so this chapter was mostly filler. I'm still figuring out what to do exactly, and I'm still deciding on how much depth I want in this fan fiction. Because most Jelsa fanfics are mainly similar, with very similar events. And I don't know if I should try with those, and have it be somewhat satisfying. Or write something with more uniqueness, and a bit different. I gotta be honest, I'm not a person with a really creative mindset.**

 **If you have the time, please give me your opinion of this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **~Lee**


End file.
